Kickin It With A Pair of Kings
by amycahilluver
Summary: When the Kickin It gang crashes their plane on the island of Kinkow, it's up to them and the help of Brady and Boomer to get out of trouble and back home. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Brady POV

I woke up. The air around me was foggy and I couldn't see anything else except the items in my room. Confused I rushed over to my brother, Boomer, and quickly shakes him until his eyes stared into mine.

"AAH!" Boomer yelled. He jumped up and gave me a strict face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

" I don't know. I have a strange feeling about this fog."

" The fog is the normal Kinkow air. It always gets like this in the morning. Don't worry about it." Boomer then slid back into bed.

"Good morning my kings!" Mason interrupted with a grin on his face. As Mason entered the bedroom, Mikayla hurriedly paced inside as well. Boomer sat up in his bed, shocked.

I slyly slid over to Mikayla.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. I puckered my lips and when trying to kiss her, I fell to the floor instead.

"Brady, Boomer, no time to play around. We have gotten contact with agents tracking the Dark Side," Mikayla announced.

I got off the ground and dusted myself off.

"There are secret agents on the Dark Side?" I asked.

"Mikayla, why do we have to tell them? The guards can deal with him," Mason whispered to Mikayla, but loud enough for Boomer and I to listen in on.

"Him?" Boomer asked them.

"That's what we wanted to tell you," Mikayla continued, "There is a new enemy rising from the Dark Side. He captured on of our guards and questioned him about the royals, not in a good way. It seems like he wants one of you two. Or both of you…"

"Or Lanny!" I burst out. Boomer and I laughed hysterically.

"My kings, this is no laughing matter. If he does not want Lanny, you two are in serious danger." Mason explained. He turned around to his daughter, " I told you they shouldn't have known!"

"We can hear you," I told them. Nervously, Mason and Mikayla spun around to face us.

"Just be on your guard. You never know if he can come in disguise," Mikayla exited, followed by Mason.

"Should we worry?" Boomer asked me.

"Nope," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

I bounded inside the Bobby Wasabi dojo ready for another day of martial arts training. Instead of the gang practicing, the room was bare empty. Sighing, I thought, "Who would forget an important day in m life?" This could have possibly been more important than when I went on a interesting scavenger hunt with Eddie with the others.

Stepping inside I searched the room, "Rudy? Kim? Jerry? Milton? Eddie?" I started to become nervous and became a little panicked, "Guys?!"

In the middle of the room, a giant inflatable bouncy house blew up and streamers came from the ceiling.

"Huh?" I said out loud.

Everyone jumped from hiding spaces, "Happy 16th Birthday Jack!"

Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came and gave me hugs. I hugged them back, "Thanks you guys. This means a lot."

Kim jumped when she asked me about the bouncy house, "You like it? _I _picked it myself!"

"Yeah it's nice. Where's Rudy?"

Milton had the answer to that. "He's coming back with an extra special surprise."

Rudy burst through the doors at that exact time, "Guess what I got!"

I guess that the others didn't know what the gift was so they were excited yet curious.

"In my hands I have tickets for all of us to have a week vacation to a fancy resort in the Caribbean!"

"Whoa. Cool!" There were voices from all of the kids.

I walked close to Rudy and smirked, "And how did you get these tickets?"

"Oh that was the easy part. Bobby himself understood it was your 16th birthday and was glad enough to give me the tickets," he explained.

"When do we leave?" Eddie asked.

"Pack your things the private jet leaves Friday!"

"Private jet!" All of the kids were excited yet again.

As the others left, I went up to Rudy again, "Thanks, you're awesome."

"No problem Jack."

We left the dojo with smiles on our faces ready for the best vacation ever


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer POV

Over the next couple days, I started to worry about the new creepy guy that Mikayla was talking about. Brady told me not to worry because he was probably fake, but like my adventures with the Boogey Man, I believed that this guy was real.

We were on the beach chilling when all of the sudden I started shaking for no apparent reason.

"Dude, what's up with the shaking?" Brady noticed me and held me so I would stop, "Are you still obsessed over this creepy guy who is not real?"

"Brady, I have to admit… HE IS REAL!" I wailed.

Brady shook me, "Get it out of your head, bro."

"Okay. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Truthfully I was not over it. But I decided to talk with Brady about some other things that may concern him at the moment.

"How's you and Mikayla?" I asked Brady while grinning.

"Uh, well… it's great. No problems at all."

"Are you sure about that?" Now I was mocking him.

"I know what you doing. Cut it out."

"Okay." I attacked him verbally on this comment, "As long as you say the creepy guy is real!"

"No."

"Man…" I crossed my arm on my chest and sat silent for a little while.

Out of the blue I noticed a small plane fly in front of us. It seemed a little too close to the ground.

"Brady." I poked my brother.

"What?"

"Don't you notice something suspicious about that plane?"

"No. Maybe it's flying over Kinkau to get somewhere else. I don't know."

"Not about that. I was going to say..."

I tried to finish my sentence when I heard a loud crash. Both Brady and I stared at each other and in a panic we ran back to the castle


	4. Chapter 4

Kim POV

I helped Eddie stand up from under a pile of rubble. The pilot of the private jet taking us to our vacation location had mysteriously jumped out the emergency exit and left Rudy in charge of the piloting. Rudy wasn't able to pilot a private jet so we crashed and ended up in a jungle of some unknown island.

I heard Jack call out to Rudy, "Where are we!?"

Rudy answered, although he shuddered most of the time, "I don't know."

"Maybe we can ask some of the locals, if there are any. Let's find some open land so we can find a path," I noted. This sounded reasonable. Everyone else shrugged, grabbed their belongings and headed out of the forest into a little patch of grass in a small clearing. There were two signs pointing opposite directions.

"So what now little miss know-it-all?" Jerry teased.

"Let me read these signs," I groaned.

One sign pointed left and read "Lanada". The sign pointing right said "Kinkau".

"Which one do you think is better?" Eddie asked.

I paused and didn't realize Eddie was talking to me.

"Kim."

"What?" I got out of my thinking.

"Which way do we go?"

"Uh… right?"

"You're not sure about this are you, little miss know-it-all?" Jerry teased again. In anger I put a fist to his face. Jack pulled me away from him.

"Guys, don't fight. It's none of our faults. It was the other pilot's fault because he jumped out the emergency exit when none of us expected it… let's just listen to Kim and go on the right path," Jack explained.

"Okay," we all groaned and started on the path


	5. Chapter 5

Brady POV

As soon as we entered the courtyard leading to inside the castle, both Boomer and I panted and almost fainted until Mason, who was entering the courtyard, noticed us and caught us as soon as we started to fall.

"What is the matter?" Mason asked us.

"Ran… from… beach…" I barely got out.

"What happened at the beach. Was he there?" Mikayla entered and told the guards to get water for us. The guards gave Boomer and I the water cups and when I was hydrated I spoke again.

"First of all, this creepy guy does not exist. Second of all we just saw a real-life plane crash on Kinkau."

"What?!" Both Mikayla and Mason were shocked.

"Yeah, we saw the plane fly too close to the beach and BOOM! It crashed somewhere in the jungle," Boomer told Mikayla.

"Boom. Haha," I joked.

Boomer realized my joke and laughed along. Mikayla stood there with a blank expression on her face. We slowly stopped laughing.

"My kings, this is serious. A plane with living people crashed onto the island. They could be stranded or worse… dead," Mason said.

Boomer and I shuddered at the imaginative sight of dead bodies lying in the middle of our jungle.

"Dad, get the guards to look for the plane. I'll search for any survivors," Mikayla told Mason. When they left, she turned to us, "You two, stay here and don't go outside the castle. Got it."

"Okay. You don't have to be so bossy!" Boomer explained.

Mikayla glared at us and rushed outside.

"What do you want to do now," I asked Boomer.

"I don't know. Follow Mikayla?"

I slyly grinned.

"Did I say something?" Boomer nervously asked me.

"Yes. It is the perfect plan."

I pulled Boomer and we sneakily followed Mikayla tracks


	6. Chapter 6

Jack POV

Somehow I didn't trust Kim. It seemed like she did not know what she was doing and we were heading away from civilization. This was because the air started to become more and more foggy.

"I don't like this at all," Milton said.

Curiously, the six of us entered the foggy area and came upon a giant rock shaped like a sacrificial altar.

"I really don't like this anymore," Milton said again.

"We get it!" Eddie exclaimed.

I suddenly heard a blade slash and all of us stopped in our tracks.

"What was that?" Kim asked nervously.

"I don't know," I answered. Kim and I realized that we were holding onto each other so we let go and shrugged it off. Rudy had jumped into Jerry's arms, making Jerry's arms hurt, and Eddie squeezed the giant stuffed panda he had been holding since the plane crash while Milton was frozen in his tracks.

"Is anyone there?" We heard a female voice call out.

"Civilization!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Girls!" Jerry cried.

We all stared at him. At that moment he dropped Rudy on the ground, making Rudy have to stand up and stretch his back and arms.

"Who's there?" the girl called.

"We're near the rock thing. We crashed our plane in the forest and now we're lost," I explained to the girl. I turned to Kim, "Sorry."

"I guess it's okay," Kim said.

We finally saw a teenage girl with a thin leather belt, long dark hair, brown eyes, and holding a machete, enter the area with the rock.

"Are you okay? I heard about the crash," the girl rushed over to us and sheathed her sword.

"Yeah we're fine. Is there any way you can help us get out of this creepy place?" Rudy asked the girl.

"Of course. I'll take you to the castle," the girl started on her way, signaling for us to follow her, "And by the way, my name's Mikayla."

"At least we are able to get out of the creepy forest," I told Kim, who was standing right next to me


	7. Chapter 7

Boomer POV

I tried to catch up with Brady, but I couldn't. We were so close to Mikayla that Brady ran ahead and forgot about me. I can only run so much.

It seemed like forever that I searched for Brady and Mikayla. There were too many trees and I could barely see anything past five feet in front of me. As I was looking, I heard leaves crack and I froze. Worried about the creepy guy I spun around to find two Tarantula guards standing practically right in my face. Each took me by an arm and dragged me. After attempting to scream for help, one of the guards slapped my face, which knocked me out.

Next thing I knew, I was tied to a thin tree with rope and the fourteen Tarantula guards were scattered across the area. They all silently chatted until they are stopped and split apart to make a pathway for someone.

Something walked down that path. He seemed half man and half bear because he was so muscular. This guy reminded me of the football players back in Chicago, except he was in Kinkow. The guy walked over to me.

"You are the King of Kinkow?" he asked me.

"Uh… if you're going to hurt me… no," I nervously answered, all shaken up from the "king-napping".

"What if I said I wasn't?"

"Then… I am?"

He grinned and whispered to one of the guards.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Oh," he explained, "Nothing really. Keep you here until the people of Kinkow believe you are dead and hand over the crown to me. They will believe I am the hero while I rule the island with an iron fist."

"You'll never get away with it!"

I stayed away from telling this guy about Brady in case he didn't know there were two kings.

"Yes I will young king. No one will know about this except you, me, and the guards who will infiltrate your castle so I can make my announcement that you are officially dead. Muahahahaha!"

"Hey you do the same laugh that Lanny does. Ha!"

"Keep quiet!" The guy turned to his guards, "A quarter of you stay here. The rest, follow me! We have a island to fool!"

As soon as they left, I realized this guy was the creepy guy Mikayla was talking about.

"HELP!" I cried. The guards stared at me with strict faces although I did a fake smile


	8. Chapter 8

Kim POV

Mikayla led us into a strange looking castle with vines and a view of the ocean. I noticed Jack staring at her strangely. Strange, but it doesn't matter too much to me.

Eddie was the first one to comment about the castle, "Cool."

Milton, Eddie, Jack, Jerry, Rudy, and I stopped and took a look at our surroundings. I glanced over at Jack who still had his eyes checking out Mikayla. I really didn't think Mikayla was that pretty. This time he would be stopped though. So I slid over to join Jack in his tour.

"So…" I started, "Is it nice?"

Jack glared at me and then continued, "I guess."

"What's new?"

"I'll tell you what's new." Jack turned around to face me, "A trip with my friends to the Caribbean turned into a survival mission where we almost got lost and sliced by a girl wearing a sword."

"Okay. What else?"

"I'm kinda angry right now. You should just… go away."

Jack walked from the area a little closer to where Mikayla was sharpening her machete. I stood where he left me. Inside I felt like a little part of me was now gone and stolen by him. I had never, ever felt like that before. It was horrible.

But then I saw the other guy. He strut out of the entrance with style and went over to Mikayla. As soon as he handed Mikayla a handful of flowers, she stared at him and shooed him away. The guy sighed. With a bouquet of flowers still in his hands, the guy sat down on a stair near where we entered. In order to help the guy out, I walked over to the stair and sat down close enough that he could see me. The guy looked to his right and saw me. He scooted over a little bit.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Brady."

He put out his right hand.

I took mine and shook his hand, "I'm Kim."

"Are these your friends?" Brady pointed to the others.

"Yeah. What are you doing on the island?"

"Oh, I'm the king."

My heart filled back up again. Jack wasn't worth my time. If I am able to get with Brady, then Jack and I can just be friends and it'll seem like nothing had happened. I smiled at Brady and tilted my head. He smiled back confidently.


	9. Chapter 9

Brady POV

I couldn't believe I was talking to another girl besides Mikayla. Kim was so amazing, just looking at her made me forget about Mikayla. I hoped she didn't have a boyfriend, that would be really weird though, but I just went with the flow. I took out my crown and proved that I was king.

Kim stared at it for a few seconds until I put it away again.

"That's really cool," she said.

Hopefully, she didn't notice that I was nervous when I asked her, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No. I'm not. Unless there's another private jet that can get us back to our trip. But not tonight. I'm not leaving tonight."

I jumped up and helped her up.

"Would like a private tour of the castle, led by me, myself?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. I would love to."

I took Kim's arm in mine and we walked into the castle. I could feel one of her friends staring at me, but I was scared so I didn't turn around.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack POV

I figured out I was too focused on Mikayla so I thought I'd hang out with Kim. I would have to apologize to her first because I was really rude before. The moment I looked for her I noticed a skinny boy around my age with short brown hair, arm in arm with a girl. I focused more on the girl the next time I saw the couple. It was Kim.

She went inside the castle with the skinny kid. It wan't Milton because he doesn't have brown hair like this kid did. I guessed that I'd follow them to figure out who he was.

As soon as they entered, I followed in after them and hid behind indoor plants and poles to cover my spying.

"Oh, Brady," I heard Kim say, "This is awesome! You have your own safe with jewels and stuff?"

"Well I share it with my brother… but for the most part, it's mine," the kid, who I figured was Brady, told her.

I attempted to move to a different place but I stepped on an empty bag of chips and it made a lot of noise. Kim spun around to see who was there, so as quickly as I could, I ducked beneath the couch right in front of my feet. She wasn't able to find me hiding. Kim shrugged and went back to talking with Brady. I saw him place a crown on his head and they both laughed. When I saw Kim laughing with him, I realized Kim meant more to me than Mikayla ever would.

Kim flipped her long blond hair and somewhat it melted my heart to see her so happy. I was upset it couldn't have been laughing with me instead of some royal boy who she just met. In a jealous rage, I stood and cleared my throat. Brady and Kim heard this and turned around to see me standing in the middle of the room.

"Kim," I announced, "I don't want you being with him."

Kim, shocked, was frozen in her spot, and Brady, who was standing right next to her, didn't say a word


	11. Chapter 11

Boomer POV

I could barely make out a sunset behind the giant trees. When I realized how late it was, I struggled to try to get out of the ropes. It was already dark when I gave up.

"It's hopeless," I thought, "Brady, Mason, and Mikayla would have come for me already." I sighed.

Strangely, one of the remaining Tarantula guards came over to where I was. He leaned closer into me and stuck his sword at my throat. He whispered, "My king, it's me Mason."

"Mason?!" I said.

"Shh. We don't want the other guards to hear."

"Why are you here?"

"I noticed you were missing and realized that the creepy guy, who's name is Zerlock, has gotten you in his grasp. I'm here to rescue you."

"Thank god. I thought no one would come…" I noticed the other guards were starting to surround us, "Mason."

"Yes, my king?"

"The guards!"

Next things I knew, Mason was tied up in the rope right next to me and no one else knew that we were here. This time I had no idea how to escape because the guards had taken Mason's weapons so he could not escape as well


	12. Chapter 12

Kim POV

"What do you mean!" I yelled at Jack. Furious, I tried to confront him, "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with! You're not my parents!"

"But…" Jack stammered.

"No."

"I…"

I walked away with Brady as Jack hung his mouth open speechless. A little regretful, I slightly looked back at him but turned front again after watching him staring at me.

Brady and I wandered back into the front again.

"What was that about," he asked me.

"I think Jack was a little jealous," I responded sarcastically.

"Aren't you guys friends though?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Even though my brother Boomer and I fight, that doesn't mean we ignore each other. If you want to still be friends with him I can…"

"Forget about it. I don't like him."

Brady kept on staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just… I can't see friends split apart like that."

"You want me to apologize, don't you?"

Brady nodded.

"Okay, I guess." As I was walking up to Jack the doors of the castle entrance burst open, revealing a muscular looking man followed by a group of weird looking guards that looked like spiders. I stood my ground


	13. Chapter 13

Brady POV

I watched Kim walk up to her friend, Jack, just as a bunch of Tarantula guards somehow got in following a someone I didn't recognize. Mikayla was the first who spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Zerlock?" she asked the muscular man.

"I'm here to tell you the King of Kinkow is dead! I have seen him! Both the King and one of the brave guards were battling and fell to their deaths," Zerlock explained.

"What!" I shouted, "I was with him!" Everyone turned their focus to me. I faked a smile. Zerlock walked over to where I was standing. I started to back up.

"And who might you be?" he asked me.

"Uh… I'm… I'm…" I glanced over at Mikayla who silently warned me not to tell him I was king, "I'm one of the peasants. I came with some of my friends," I pointed to Kim and her friends, "so we could ask the king a question. But now…"

"Silence!" Zerlock told me and I immediately shut my mouth. He turned to everyone else, "Who is the next in line for the throne?"

No one said a word.

"Oh well," he said. Zerlock quickly grabbed me and put a sword on my throat, "If no one tells me, then the peasant dies!"

Jack stepped forward, "I am.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack POV

As soon I said that I was the next in line, everyone started shouting and became worried. I glanced back at the others and winked. At that moment they realized what was happening. Suddenly Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and I attacked the guards. Mikayla eventually joined us. I was fighting one of the guards when I noticed Brady running off. The guard was keeping me busy so I couldn't follow him.

The guard fell to the ground. I heard Kim screaming and spun around to find her battling Zerlock. I instantly sped to them and knocked Zerlock in the head with my fists. He turned around to face me.

"Well, well, trying to save your little girlfriend," Zerlock said, "I would be careful I was you."

"Careful isn't not part of my vocabulary!" I yelled and stole a sword from one of the guards lying on the ground. I raised it and it clashed with Zerlock's sword.

"Silly boy, you're no match for the power of Zerlock!" he shouted and we continued a full-on battle of skill and wits with the swords for a few minutes until Mikayla took her machete and continued my battle with Zerlock. I quickly exited and returned with the others, who had finished off the guards. Nervous, I watched Mikyla duel with him


	15. Chapter 15

Boomer POV

Hopeless, I stood, my back to the tree, tied up with a rope, and watching the guards in their positions. Mason was asleep, which I couldn't figure out how he could sleep during this time. I thought I heard tiny whispers but I thought they were just birds, until I realized what the whispers meant.

"Boomer?" a voice whispered, "Boomer?"

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"Boomer?"

Suddenly I recognized the voice as my own brother.

"Wait… Brady?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Get me out of here!"

"Okay."

I felt the rope slip down to my ankles and Brady rushed to the front. Unknowingly, the guards were not focused on us and instead focused on the entrance where Zerlock would enter yet again. Mason woke up next to me and hugged Brady.

"Uh.. too tight!" Brady squealed.

"Sorry, my king," Mason said.

We rushed out of the Dark Side approximately four miles from the castle.

"Boomer! Why weren't you with me?" Brady asked.

"You were too fast!"

"And how did you end up there? Why did that guy Zerlock say you were dead?"

"He wants to take over the throne! He captured me because I accidentally told him I was a king."

"Well, we got to get back! There's a battle happening right now! My new friend Kim and her friends are actually martial artists!"

"Cool!"

Brady and I raced to the castle as Mason hurriedly followed us.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim POV

The group was huddled around each other as Mikayla fought Zerlock. I was holding onto Jack who had just stumbled out from his turn, and the other were doing the same.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Brady was standing there with another boy and another muscular man. Mikayla dodged Zerlock's blow and glanced toward the door.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Brady?" I asked.

"I'm back!" Both Brady and the other boy said. They high-fived.

"What are you doing out of your trap?" Zerlock, shocked, asked the other boy.

"I saved him!" Brady told him.

"But you're a peasant!"

"No, he's not," the boy said, "He's my brother, the co-king."

"Boomer!" Brady glanced at the boy angrily.

"Another king?" Zerlock asked. He turned to Jack, "You're not next in line?"

"No, that would be Lanny," the boy, Boomer joked. Brady joined him but they were stopped when Zerlock ran at them. The other muscular man blocked them with his sword, and with the help of Mikayla, they were able to knock him on his knees.

"How dare you challenge the power of Zerlock!" Zerlock shouted.

A couple of the castle guards rushed up and took Zerlock by his arms.

"Down to the dungeon with him," Mikayla told the guards.

Zerlock, trying to get out their grasp, was not able to escape, "I would've gotten away with my plan if it weren't for these rotten kids!"

He was dragged into the castle toward what seemed to be a dungeon. Brady ran up to reunite with me.

"Were you able to apologize?" he asked me.

"No," I replied, "We were busy with these guys." I pointed to the dozen guards that were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Well, you gotta do it now."

I smiled. He smiled back. I walked back up to Jack and after a moment I hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for what I said earlier and I hope we can still be friends," I told him.

"I'm pretty sure that can happen. And you're welcome," Jack told me, "I shouldn't have been so rude and so focused on Mikayla not to allow time for us. I'm sorry too."

We both smiled and hugged again.

The gang got together and Rudy ran up to meet us.

"Guess what!" Rudy said, "There's a hot air balloon that can take us back to the dojo! Mason, the big muscular guy, said that we can go home tomorrow."

We were all excited until Mikayla paced over to us.

"Thank you for helping us during the battle," Mikayla told us, "It meant a lot."

"Well thanks for helping us when we first got stranded on this island!" Jack said.

"If you want to ever come back, just give us a call," Mikayla handed Rudy a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Or we can just crash-land because our pilot was a jerk!" Eddie called out.

"Wait, are you talking about a private jet pilot named Seer Lock?"

"How did you know?" Jack said.

"That's Zerlock guiding you guys into his trap."

"Oh!" we all realized.

"I get it now!" Rudy said.

We all glanced at him but he only shrugged his shoulders and we all laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Brady POV

The next day after the insane battle against Zerlock, the royal hot air balloon was parked outside the castle, waiting for Mason, Kim, and her friends to hop inside and take off, away from Kinkow most likely forever. Kim walked over to where Boomer and I were standing.

"Thanks for helping me out with Jack," she thanked me.

"No problem. I just like helping out people," I replied. She smiled and walked away to have Jack put his arm around her shoulder. I watched and wiped a fake tear off my eye.

"Brady," Boomer said, "You don't like to help people."

"I wanted to help her."

"You liked the girl didn't you?"

"Yes!" I broke down and fake weeped on Boomer's shoulder. He rolled his eyes but continued to pet me on the head.

As I heard the balloon take off, I noticed Kim waving to me. I waved back. When the balloon was out of sight, I sighed and Boomer and I walked back inside the castle, excited about the previous adventure, but I was upset that Kim had to leave with her friends and she would be with Jack. I supposed they were good together so I let things fall into place from there on. But I will always remember that one day


	18. Chapter 18

Jack POV

As I watched the golden sunset over the island of Kinkow, I was honestly glad we were going back home. Even though I wasn't able to go to a fancy resort, the troubles that the gang had to endure were such an adventure and so special that I wouldn't have asked for a better birthday. I think everyone that was standing in the hot air balloon would have to agree with me. An island is an island. We got to fight guards and an evil villain to save two kings from a dangerous trap! I've never been able to do that before! And I strengthened my relationship with Kim, which means I could have a better chance of being more than friends.

The point is that I will never forget the day when I was kicking it with a pair of kings


End file.
